


Pan's Lullaby

by DarkUntilDawn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkUntilDawn/pseuds/DarkUntilDawn
Summary: I started to work on this as a distraction from my other piece since I've been losing inspiration. I kept it in a folder for months and am just now getting around to posting it...I kinda lost my passion for this one too. I am never happy with my writing and I am not sure where I want to take this. Constructive criticism, comments, and kudos are appreciated as always! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started to work on this as a distraction from my other piece since I've been losing inspiration. I kept it in a folder for months and am just now getting around to posting it...I kinda lost my passion for this one too. I am never happy with my writing and I am not sure where I want to take this. Constructive criticism, comments, and kudos are appreciated as always! :)

Tears of red slip down his hand before he can see her. She signals her arrival with the mournful lullaby he’s become all too familiar with. A waterfall of flames obscures her face before he can fully see beauty he knows is there. Her soft blue eyes shift like the northern lights complimenting her porcelain skin and delicate features. She smiles wistfully at him when she sees what he’s done. 

“Oh, Sandor,” she soothes, gliding toward him, her obsidian cloak billowing behind her. Her fingers whisper across his wrist before she slides her hand into his. He flinches as she lifts her other hand towards the scars marring his face. A flash of hurt crosses her face before she settles on gingerly placing it over his heart. “Does this mean you’re ready?” she breathes, lightly stroking his chest. When she’s this close he can see the light dusting of freckles that cross her face like constellations. He feels guilty seeing the sorrow in her countenance. He knows it hurts her to see him this way, but it is the only way he can see her. The only way he can bear the pain.

“No,” he grimaces as rivulets of blood still make their way down his arm. 

“Sandor,” she admonishes. “You called me.”

“You shouldn’t listen to an old drunk little bird,” he hisses, stormy eyes flashing with sudden anger.

“It was a different song this time.”

“What’s so different this time?” he growls. “Was it so different when my sister was ripped from me, beaten and raped by her own brother? What about when that same monster melted half my face off?! I begged you!!” He choked down a sob, frustrated with his own weakness.

“My dear Sandor, you know it wasn’t your time then. You were still young and full of hope.” She caresses his face, ignoring his flinch this time. “You deserve peace Sandor. You deserve peace for the tireless efforts you made to find meaning in this life. How long can you live on hate and alcohol? The winters here are long and very cold and the whiskey won’t keep you warm, it just rots your insides. Peace is so close, my love.”

Glancing down at his wrist and the broken bottle of Jack Daniels discarded on the floor he nods. “I’m ready. I just have one more thing I need to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the character idea and partial dialogue from American Horror Story: Asylum. It is still my favorite season and the portrayal of death is my favorite part. If you haven't seen AHS you should look up the Angel of Death scenes on youtube. ALSO. I am a senior in college working 30+ hours a week on top of research work in the lab with 17 hours of classes. I plan on finishing 'Oh, How We Fought'...it's just going to take a while.


End file.
